en la carcel
by Melanny
Summary: inspirado en un video - Mr. Saxo beat - solo en el video ' Matthew, Elizabetha y Kiku son ladrones mientras que Alfred y Arthur son policias ¿que pasara cuando atrapen a Matthew y su equipo?


Hetalia no me pertenece!

Espero que os guste... x Canada **

Aclaraciones al final

* * *

En la cárcel

Matthew y ahora que hacemos - susurro Elizabetha

Matthew no respondió, sin embargo seguía mirando a aquel chico que conducía la patrulla, un rubio de ojos azules, era un policía al cual lo conocía muy bien, su nombre era Alfred F. Jones.

Matthew? – susurro Kiku mirándolo preocupadamente

Mathew, Elizabetha y Kiku conformaban una banda conocida como "_Los Audaces_", ese nombre les encajaba perfectamente con la banda, puesto que el trio robaba joyas lujosas y dinero de los bancos más reconocidos, su modo de robo era muy sigiloso y audaz a la vez. El cabecilla de la banda era Matthew, un chico muy curioso, de ojos violetas, pelo rubio semi-largo, alto delgado y audaz en ataque. Mathew es de una familia muy adinerada, pero al ver que había gente pobre por las calles decidió dedicarse al robo por las noches junto con sus otros dos compañeros. Kiku era un chico muy misterioso, o a decir verdad era muy bueno en cuanto a la tecnología se trataba, él se encargaba de la desactivación de las alarmas de los edificios, él también apoyaba la noble causa de Matthew, y la última pero no menos importante era Elizabetha, es una chica muy alegre y extrovertida, de familia humilde, ella era muy buena seduciendo a las personas y sobre todo a los guardias de seguridad para luego atacarlos dejándolos inconscientes. Ellos eran un trio perfecto.

Idiotas… porque tan callado? – hablo el chico de ojos verdes que está en el asiento de copiloto.

Matthew lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido, él era Arthur Kirkland, también era un policía al igual que Alfred, era molestoso a la hora de tratar de provocar a la gente para que pele y sus cejas eran muy pobladas para su gusto. Al parecer Arthur tenía una íntima amistad con Alfred, puesto que a la hora de su captura se pegaba mucho a el y eso no le gustaba nada.

Arthur déjalos… cuando lleguemos a la comisaria haremos lo necesario-Alfred se mostraba serio.

**Flashback**

Matthew, Kiku y Elizabetha habían robado una fuerte suma del banco "_Continental_", estaban dirigiéndose a la salida tranquilamente puesto que Kiku había desactivado las alarmas, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba

Kiku abrió la puerta de la salida trasera del banco e inmediatamente fueron iluminados por una luz blanca

Las manos arriba... Somos la policía-Arthur estaba hablando con una pistola en sus manos al igual que aquel chico de ojos azules.

Mierda! – dijo Matthew levantando la manos. Los otros dos lo imitaron y levantaron sus manos.

Arthur se acercó y cogió a Kiku haciendo que se voltee para ponerle las esposas en las muñecas, luego siguió con Matthew y con Elizabetha; Matthew levanto la mirada antes de que entre en la patrulla y observo a un chico de ojos azules, pelo rubio y de apariencia muy bien distribuida, Matthew sabía muy bien quien era, su ex pareja.

Alfred-susurro mientras entraba en el vehículo.

**-Fin Flash back-**

Una vez que llegaron a la comisaria Alfred cogió a Elizabetha a Kiku, a Alfred se le partió el corazón al distinguir a su ex pareja puesto que aún lo seguía amando, no quería tener ningún contacto visual con el, puesto que caería rendido a sus pies. El único que había reconocido a Matthew era Alfred, Matthew utilizaba una peluca rubia larga y eso lo hacía perecer a una verdadera chica.

Después de un largo tiempo empezaron los interrogatorios, Arthur estaba a cargo de las preguntas mientras que Alfred se encargaba de cuidar a los otros dos miembros del equipo. El primero fue Kiku.

Dime quien los mando a hacer esto?- pregunto Arthur.

…-No hubo respuesta alguna.

Kiku era alguien muy reservado y sabia guardar muy bien los secretos por eso Arthur no logro sacarle nada ni una sola palabra, la siguiente fue Elizabetha

Dime… quien es el jefe, la cabecilla de esta anda? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Cuál es su método de robo?-Arthur se explayo con las preguntas

Mmm…-Elizabetha se hacia la que pensaba- el jefe de la banda es alguien rubio, ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y muy pero muy gruñón.

Q-que...-Arthur se quedó con los ojos blancos- ese soy yo... y no es verdad, deja de jugar bella dama-Arthur para liberar su exasperación dio una fuerte palmazo a la mesa cerca de Elizabetha.

Porque lo hacemos…mmm… por una noble causa-a Elizabetha no le gusto en lo más mínimo la palmada de Arthur-…nuestro método de robo es audaz…no es así como nos llaman. Arthur-Elizabetha se paró y quedo a milímetros de la boca de Arthur

Llévensela!-ordeno Arthur.

Al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir nada pero la tercera chica, ella si iba a decir todo así sea por la fuerza.

Bonjour Arthur- Matthew trataba de darle un poco de picardía a este interrogatorio.

E-eres francesa? – a Arthur le incomodaban los franceses puesto que eran demasiado pervertidos

Quien sabe…-

B-bueno… dime todo lo que sepas…-Arthur trato de ponerse firme.

Mmm…acércate y te diré todo lo que tú quieras-Matthew sonreía pícaramente.

Sin trucos francesa-Arthur se acercaba lentamente

Ok…- cada vez más tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Una vez que Arthur se había acercado, Matthew se paro y le dio un corto beso.

P-pero que! – Arthur estaba completamente sonrojado

Yo no hice nada – Matthew miraba a otro lado – aparte tú me provocaste- se empezó a reír dulcemente- sabes mejor que mi ex -dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Llévense a los 3 al calabozo, mañana estarán en la corte- Arthur salió rápidamente del confesionario con la cara roja.

* * *

El grupo estaba encerrado en un lugar pequeño, con una cama y ni siquiera había un urinario.

Había un guardián de seguridad que los estaba cuidando, su pelo era plateado y sus ojos rojos, al parecer le atraía Elizabetha porque la miraba fijamente. Los 3 estábamos sentados en la pequeña cama, como me di cuenta rápidamente de que el guardián miraba a Elizabetha, se me ocurrió inmediatamente una idea de salir de la comisaria.

Elizabetha-susurre-

Si Matth- Ella me miraba prestándome mucha atención al igual que Kiku.

Seduce al guardia y quítale las llaves, es la única forma de salir de aquí.

Está bien-Elizabeth se paro.

Pero no exageres-Matthew recordaba la última vez que Elizabeth sedujo a alguien.

Elizabeth se paró y empezó a moverse sensualmente entre los barrotes llamando varias veces al guardián, el guardián callo rendido al encanto de Elizabetha y se acercó a los barrotes, Elizabetha le cogió el mentón y le dio un corto beso , luego volteo al guardián, movió sus manos atreves del cuerpo del guardia hasta llegar a las llaves para luego quitárselas y pasárselas a Kiku quien empezó a abrir la puerta, Matthew saco quien sabe de dónde una cinta; una vez que salimos Matthew le tapó la boca , le envolvió las manos y los pies, luego que lo dejaron recostado en la cama suplicando seguramente que lo suelten. Dejamos cerrado el calabozo y luego con mucho cuidado nos dirigimos al almacén de los policías en donde encontramos uniformes, armas y cinta. Nos pusimos los uniformes, guardamos armas y llevamos cintas.

Matthew vámonos es peligroso estar acá –dijo Elizabetha.

Quiero jugar un rato con los policías que nos capturaron- tenía una sonrisa maliciosa-me dejan?- parecía un niño pidiéndole permiso a sus padres.

Ok-respondieron ambos.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de Alfred, antes de entrar Elizabetha me dijo que ella y Kiku entrarían primero para que este seguro y pueda jugar tranquilamente. "De verdad adoraba cuando mis amigos compartan mis caprichos" -pensé-. Y así fue ellos entraron primero con dos armas en cada mano, vi como ambos levantaron las manos mientras que Elizabetha y Kiku les quitaban sus armas

Y les ordenaban que se sentaran, ello obedecieron y fue ahí donde yo entre con la cinta en mano , mi objetivo era Alfred pero me dirigí primero a Arthur ; no había problema de que nos molestaran puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y las ventanas cerradas y tapadas. Con la cinta le tape la boca a Arthur luego envolví sus manos en la silla al igual que sus pies. Luego me dirigí a Alfred primero envolví sus pies, luego sus manos, antes de tapar su boca el me hablo.

Porque? – Alfred me miraba fijamente, note como las miradas de la habitación se concentraron en mi – Solo estoy divirtiéndome acaso no puedo? – me hacia el inocente.

Me sente en sus piernas como un niño y con mis manos levante su cabeza y le di un beso en el cuello- no me hagas esto – acaso Alfred estaba…rogando?

Amor…porque me hiciste eso si sabes que yo te amaba mucho – con mis manos hice que me mirara – me dolió tu partida… nunca supiste la verdad de mi – quería llorar pero tenía que ponerme fuerte.

A mí también me dolió – Alfred se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla- creo que es mejor no saber todo de ti, porque mírate estas en una comisaria como un ladrón deja lo peor de ti.

CALLATE! – le grite y le tire una fuerte cachetada, yo no era así, no soy así, lo hago por una noble causa no lo notan- sigo siendo el mismo no he cambiado.

Cariño es hora de irnos- Elizabetha estaba nerviosa.

Ok- mire nuevamente a Alfred quien tenía una mejilla roja, rompí un pedazo de cinta pero antes de ponérselo – te sigo amando y mucho me duele que me llames así, pero no puedo dejar de dar dinero a los pobres, sin mi ello morirán…please entiéndeme – una lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

Alfred se acercó a mí y me dio un beso corto cerca de los labios- yo también te amo, te sigo amando.

Qué pena que no pueda creerte…se ve que Arthur y tu…son muy íntimos-recordé cuando Arthur se veía muy cercano a Alfred, eso me partió el alma.

Q-que yo no…-no pudo acabar de hablar.

Shut up!- levante la voz – tengo que irme pero antes.

Me acerque y lo besé el me respondió dulcemente, sus besos eran suaves y apasionados a la vez. Me separe puesto que teníamos que irnos, le tape la boca y nos fuimos de la comisaria como si nada hubiese pasado.

Buen trabajo equipo-fue lo último que dije antes de dispersarnos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Matthew** es la cabecilla de la banda, el es de una familia adinerada así que hice que se sabia las puertas secretas de los bancos, Matthew usa peluca puesto que al ser hijo de una familia adinerada una gran cantidad de personas lo conocían, Matthew tiempo atrás conoció a Alfred y ambos fueron enamorados pero terminaron, Alfred nunca supo que Matthew provenía de una familia adinerada. Alfred reconoce a Matthew por el color de sus ojos.

**Kiku **es el tecnológico digamos así, sabe como desactivar la seguridad y los códigos de las bóvedas.

**Elizabetha o Elizabeth **ella es la chica sensual y muy extrovertida, ella seduce a los guardias de seguridad.

**Arthur **aquí en la historia lo puse como una persona que busca pelea y que para siempre pegado a Alfred.

**Elizabeth y kiku cuidan a Matthew y para eso le ponen peluca, para que no lo reconozcan quien es en realidad.**

**Review (¿?)**


End file.
